conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakari
The Bakari are a race of four-eyed bipedal native to the world of Karo, in the Sharja System. The Bakari were a formal Centrum species until the rebellions of 900 CST, when they chose to isolate themselves from the rest of the galaxy, residing in Bakari Space, consisting of five star clusters, the Bering Expanse, Panria Nebula, the Far Expanse, Haestrom Nebula and the Korragon Cluster. Bakaris are also very common in the lawless Igontium Systems, where there is an infestation of Bakari pirate gangs, but Bakaris are rarely seen in Centrum Space. Bakaris have very bad relations with all Centrum races, particularly toward the Kelosians. The Hanoi have neutral relations with the Bakaris, as they believe all species in the galaxy are equal and created by the 'Forerunners.' The Bakaris do not return this neutrality, and often show hostility towards the pacifist Hanoi. History Centrum Before 900 CST the Bakari were the third race to discover Centrum Station after following ancient depictions. They were invited into the already booming galactic Centrum community, and enjoyed warm relations with other Centrum races who has discovered it by that time, the Kelosians and the Trell, without the other Centrum Board members knowing of their deeds. Bakari Rebellions Around 900 CST the Centrum Board acused the Bakari government of funding pirate gangs in the Centrum Systems, which indeed was true. The Centrum Board stated that it was unacceptable, but the Bakaris stated that it was their cultural heritage. They rebelled against the Board, and invaded many worlds in attempt to take over Centrum, but it was in vain, and the Bakari were rejected from the Centrum Board, and retreated to allocated Bakari space by the Board in the Treaty of Hanshan. Biology Bakaris are an anthropoidal race like humans and Kelosians. Their most distinctive features are their four eyes. Bakaris are the only known sentient race in the known galaxy to have developed more than a single pair of eyes. Bakaris generally have a light green complexion. In the place of head hair, Bakaris possess semi-flexible, cartilage based scalp crests that grow into shape. These structures are rigid, and do not move. Culture Trading and Business is an integral part of Bakari society, and is a large part of everyday, Piracy is also integral, and many Bakari piracy bands operate in the Igontium Systems. Bakaris generally believe that species with fewer than four eyes are less intellignet, and is a reason why they decided to pull away from galactic community. Government The Bakari government is known as the Bakari Hegemony, which could be compared to a facist government, in that some Bakari do not agree with their isolation from galactic community, and the government funded piracy. The Hegemony is rife with corruption, such as the funding of piracy in the Igontium Systems, and often in Centrum Space. The Hegemony is a long term enemy of the Centrum Alliance, since 906 CST when the Bakari were oust from the Board and Alliance. The Hegemony governs all Bakari worlds, and is described as totalitarian, the government oppresses many into isolation from the galaxy, and reports propaganda news, mostly to spark hatred towards the Centrum Alliance and Centrum Races. Bakari Worlds Category:Centrum Category:Centrum Races